Evidence
by The Stupendous Jimbo
Summary: It's not uncommon to see the glowing yellow eyes at the end of my room at night. They linger just beyond the reach of the scarlet candle I keep on my cupboard next to my bed. What do they want with me? Why won't they leave me alone?


EVIDENCE

_November 17, 2012_

It's not uncommon to see the glowing yellow eyes at the end of my room at night. They linger just beyond the reach of the scarlet candle I keep on my cupboard next to my bed. Every one of them has two sets of eyes; one set above another. I don't know how many of them there are. There seems to be more every night. Almost every night, the creaking of the wooden steps in the farthest corner of the unlit part of my room would wake me just in time. In time for what, I don't know. Perhaps they want to eat me; isn't that what monsters do? It's a frightening prospect. Should I be in a heavy sleep, the creaking might not wake me. Then again, what if it has already happened? There have been nights where I slept undisturbed. What if they have been to my bedside? Why would they be at my bedside? To watch me sleep? The thought sends shivers down my spine. I try not to think about it.

_November 18, 2012_

During the day I hear them. In the walls they scratch and indistinctly whisper to each other. The only word I've been able to decipher from there mumblings is "hats." They speak of hats often. I can't help but find the voices slightly comforting in an odd way. Apart from the strange beings, I live alone in a small dorm. I can't have pets either. Every guard dog I've ever purchased has disappeared within a week of getting it. The pastor at my church is an animal lover, and often speaks of how animals can sense evil. I find solace in the chance that they leave of there own free will in an attempt to escape danger. Danger from what, I'm not sure.

_November 24, 2012_

Today on my way down the stairs I found that the squeaky plank of wood remained silent as I stepped on it. I was very lucky to notice. I thought about loosening the nails so that the squeak would return to save my life again. Instead, I formed a plan to perhaps see the wall inhabitants. I will leave the plank of wood silent, save for one of the floorboards near the bed within the reach of my candle's light. When I awake, the things will be too close to avoid being seen. This is a big risk. Who knows what they will do if I see them. For my protection I will leave the hammer I used to loosen the nails next to my bed. I'm not an idiot after all.

_November 25, 2012_

I awoke last night, but not to a squeaking, rather to a loud banging. As I glanced around the surrounding lighted area I saw nothing. However, the creatures were on the stairs, their two sets of eyes all staring at the floor. The banging continued. Without taking my eyes off the yellow lights, I reached down to find the hammer. I felt nothing but the cold sweat already covering my empty hand. I slowly peered down to where the hammer was. Instead there was a hole in my floor. I crawled to the end of my bed to view what all the eyes were staring at. That's when I saw nails coming up from underneath the floor. They were repairing my floorboard. I didn't even think my menacing guests might inhabit the hollow floor. The floor was eventually finished and I was able to sleep after the beings went back up the stairs. Later today I'm going to re-loosen the plank.

_December 13, 2012_

After a long couple of days of the norm, something eventful has happened. Last night the squeak of the life saving plank awoke me as usual. The many sets of duel eyes glared at me from across the room. They suddenly began to whisper to each other. The muttering was very indistinct, all except for one word: "Food." My heart sank into my stomach. Were they going to eat me? Was this it? The end? I sat struggling to make out the rest of the words, but to no avail. Until finally from out of the darkness rolled an apple. Still fearing that I was to be eaten, perhaps fattened up, I left the apple where it had slowed to a stop near the edge of my bed. I looked up at the eyes hesitantly and shook my head "no." This apparently offended the house guests because they began to screech a shrill, high-pitched squeal. At first I could only wince at the horrible sound. I closed my eyes and whipped my hands up to my ears to try and block out at least some of this sound. As my hands reached my ears I felt the blood barely seeping from my left ear. I didn't want to think I was bleeding from the ear, so I pulled my hand away to see it in hopes to disconfirm that I was bleeding. I opened my eyes to view my wet hand, but found myself unable to focus on it, for there was a black thick liquid coming toward my bed from the dark half of my room. In pain from the noise and fear of the murky substance, I crawled hastily to the edge of my bed, grabbed the apple and took a large bite. The noise halted and the shadowy liquid moved backwards, leaving no trace that it was even there. Perhaps this was an attempt at being social.

_December 20, 2012_

Last night I was offered another food item. Obviously they were getting food from the upstairs cabinet. This time it was a ham. Not a full ham, just about a half. Nothing right now scares me more than that black liquid. I would rather die of hunger than whatever that liquid planned on doing to me. It pained me to eat the whole thing, but I remain alive; that is the main goal.

_December 28, 2012_

I have sinned. I am a monster. Last night I saw the most horrifying thing I had ever seen in my life. It started the same way; I awoke to the normal creaking and the same eyes as usual. They began to whisper and mumble about food, letting me know it was feeding time. This time a young man's human arm rolled from out of the darkness. With little hesitation, I began to eat, with the black liquid never leaving my mind. After I was done with blood dripping from my mouth and tears from my eyes, they rolled out an older man's arm. How many people do they intend to kill? How much will they make me eat? Either way, their requests are undeniable.

_This diary is the property of the NPD and the Nintendo Correctional Institution_

_To be used as evidence in the case of Nintendo vs. the suspect Kirby._

_Happy Halloween! With love,_

_The Stupendous Jimbo._


End file.
